The Ninja Life
by MsRainey
Summary: Sequel to, "When in doubt, Become a Ninja?" What happens when something life changing happens to Vincent and Yuffie? Humor and Romance! Yuffentine.
1. Oh Gawd!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N**: Hello again! Alright, I don't know how many chapters this is going to be, so keep an eye out for chappies! Thank you _soo _much to the reviewers of **When in doubt, Become a Ninja?** II just loved reading all the reviews. I really hope you all enjoy this! **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Oh Gawd!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Oh, and don't forget to write 'Kiss my ass' on it!"

Nyuk Nyuk.

Cid is going to love the Christmas card we're sending him.

"Yuffie... I am not writing that."

Spoil sport.

"Aw, Vince, he would love it!"

Raised eyebrow.

Right now, Vince and I are making Christmas in our newly built Mansion. It's awesome, I know. It took a while for me to persuade him that I wanted green walls for the living room we're sitting in, but it got accomplished. Luckily, the fireplace in the living room is like bodawngo sized and very toasty warm for this cold weather.

"I will not be sending a card meant for a two parents and a child reading, 'Kiss my ass.'"

Oh!

Bad word.

"You know Vin, that's like, the 3rd time you cussed this month."

Sigh.

"Perhaps you are rubbing off on me."

In more ways than one!

Er...

Yes.

It's true.

We have...

... bonded.

It was beautiful. Can you imagine? Me saying a moment was beautiful? It's ludicrous! But, oh so true. He was... very gentle; I had come home from watching the kids over at Teef's while they 'rekindled the flame' of their love life. It was a little over two months ago.

Anyhoo, I came home and saw roses (How cliché) all over the floor, leading to the dining room. You can guess what happened then... dinner, talking, heated kisses, th-

I won't get into that.

The smell of roses on that night will forever be attached to my memory...

Enough with the mushy stuff though.

I think that was one of the greatest conversations ever though. I remember talking to Tifa about it and we just spent the whole night talking about our "love lives". Of course, she couldn't stay too long out, before rushing back to Rini.

Enough about sex. Let's focus.

"Vinnie, it's not my problem if you've got a bad case of Yuffie-itis."

Raised eyebrow.

A call interrupted our little discussion.

"Hello?"

"_**Hi Yuffie."**_

"Hey Cloud!"

"_**How are things?"**_

"Uh... fine."

"_**Can you do me a favor?"**_

"Depends. What's up?"

"_**Do you think you can come spend time with Tifa."**_

"Why, what's wrong with Tifa!?"

"_**Nothing, it's just, I want to go out and buy her a Christmas present."**_

"Oh, yeah, no problemo Spiky. Maybe Vinnie will wanna join ya."

"_**Thanks Yuff. See ya in a bit."**_

_Click._

I looked to see Vincent giving me a look.

"What?"

"You look very nice today Yuffie."

Blush.

"Vince you don't need to flirt, you've already gotten past 2nd base."

His lips twitched.

"Plus," I continued. "I think my boobs are getting bigger, this shirts a bit tight around the girls." I said cupping them.

He shrugged.

-

-

Cloud and Vincent had left about 20 minutes ago and Tifa had just finished taking a shower and putting Rini to bed and the kids to their naps.

Why do Denzel and Marlene have a nap time?

Hmm.

Anyway,

She walked to the stove.

"What do you want to eat Yuff?"

I frowned.

"You know Teef, I'm not really hungry."

She turned around wide eyed.

"You're not hungry?"

I shook my head.

"Wow."

"I know... I've been kinda nauseous for a few weeks actually and my boobs are really sore. Do ya think I'm sick?"

She furrowed her brows with her hands on her hips.

_**Gasp!**_

"What Teef, what's wrong!?"

"Have you started?"

Started?

Oh, the dot.

"No... why what doe- OH GAWD!"

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Sorry for the wait reviewers! Such a hard time to keep updating lately! Thank you!**


	2. Be Calm, Yuffie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N: **Thank you loyal and new reviewers! You all rock the socks right of my feet! Anyhoo, so as you all know... or assume, Yuffie is going through a whole lotta changes! I've had experience with pregnancy so please don't chop my head off if I make a little mistake! **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Be Calm, Yuffie.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"This can't be happening!"

Five! I took five tests and they were all positive.

**Ohgawdohgawdohgawd.**

"Yuffie, get a hold of yourself!"

Tifa grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"A-, w-, Get a hold of myself!!!!? Teef, I have a living thing growing inside of me!"

_Sigh._

"Calm down. It's not that bad."

Was she crazy!?

"Not that bad? I can't even change Rini's diaper without gagging, I'm going to be a horrible mother!"

She sat down next to me and leaned on the tub, while putting her hand on my knee.

"You never know Yuff. You get a whole new perspective as a mother."

I wiped my eyes.

Sniff.

"Well, I don't agree with it, but if you're not ready, you could always..."

She gestured her hands.

"I'm not getting an abortion Tifa."

She sighed.

Sounded like relief.

"What is Vincent going to say?"

Ow, note to self: Don't bang head on edge of tub.

"What if he doesn't want it?! What if he decides he's not ready for kids and leaves me?! Wha-"

I didn't finish because Tifa decided to shake me again.

"Yuffie, stop it! You know as well as I do that Vincent isn't like that!"

Sigh.

She's right.

But, hell!

I am not raising a kid by myself!

"Now, come on, let's get you cleaned up before the guys get here."

Nod.

-

-

Whoa.

A baby.

Is it weird to feel attached already to something you barely found out existed?

I mean, whoa.

I talked a lot about it with Tifa a while before Cloud and Vince came back.

Should it be legal to be 21 and have a baby?

That's crazy talk Yuffie!

Of course it should be!

Some girls even have kids when they're still teenagers.

"Yuffie... Are you alright?"

I jumped.

"Holy! Gawd Vince, don't scare me like that! I could have been making a funny face and if you scared me it would have stayed like that!"

Honestly, I don't know how he scared me.

He's sitting right across from me.

"You're not eating."

I looked down at the food and got the sudden urge to throw up.

I pushed the plate away.

"Yeah, about that, I'm not really into food right now."

Raised eyebrow.

"..."

Sigh.

"We need to talk Vinnie."

He furrowed his brows a bit.

"I'm...listening."

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"I- Well, you see Vince. I'm-"

-

-

"You what!?"

Gosh Teef!

"Don't look at me like that!" I whined.

She put her hands on her hips while getting off the barstool.

"You told him you were going bald?"

I threw my hands up.

"What else was I supposed to tell him!? I was freaking out!"

"You could have told him that you're carrying his child!"

The floor creaked and we both snapped out views to see Cloud walk in the bar, oblivious.

I looked back at Tifa.

"Please don't tell him! I promise I will."

"_Tell who what?" _Cloud asked.

"I promise... for now. If you don't tell him soon I will."

"_Wait, what's going on!?"_ he asked again.

"Oh, thank you Teef! I will tell him I promise!"

"_Tell who what!?" _

"Just make sure you don't just throw it out in his face. Be calm about it."

Nod.

"Alright, and what if he doesn't want it?"

"_Doesn't want what?"_ Cloud asked.

"Just tell him to fuck off and you'll come stay with us."

"_Stay with us!?"_

I smiled.

"You're the best Teef! Even if the father doesn't want it, I know that you guys will help me!"

"_Wait, what?"_

Nod.

"That's right Yuff. Now, go tell him that you're pregnant."

"_YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"_

Sigh.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives s'mores to: **

**Luneress**

**Darius Blackthorne**

**Not Jack Frost**

**Rulta Productions**

**Ashenine**

**The Red Hawk**

**Kohryu**

**MooglesLovePancakes**

**SAga4000**


	3. Walk Away

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFVII

**A/N: **Okay, so this might be just a tad bit more serious than my usual chapters, but come on! She's pregnant! I want it to be humorous _and _realistic, so don't be mad! Thank you reviewers! **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Walk Away**

-

-

-

-

-

"Alright, so the truth is... I'm not going bald."

"..?."

"And I totally appreciate that you would still love me if I didn't have my gorgeous hair... but the thing is..."

Okay, when I came home from Tifa's, I sat Vincent down on our sofa and decided to tell him.

I looked down at Link.

If I can't even remember to clean out the litter box, how am I supposed to raise a kid?

"...Yuffie."

I snapped back to reality.

"Oh, right, sorry."

"You were saying..."

Cough.

"I was saying that- uh- I didn't want you to worry that I was just feeling a bit sick."

He frowned.

"How are you feeling now?"

Like shit.

"Better. Probably PMSing or something." I waved my hand.

He shook his head in an understanding manner and went to prepare dinner.

_Coward!!!_

You are a horrible person!

Oh shut up!

"Wait Vince!"

He turned around with a worried face.

Just tell him you nit wit!

"I think I need to buy some kitty litter!"

I ran out the door.

-

-

I hate visiting the doctor. But, I needed to find out how old the baby is and Tifa had insisted I go see one.

Yeck.

"Hello Miss Kisaragi."

Whoa, beard face!

"I'm Dr. Roth. You and your baby are quite healthy."

"How many weeks?" I ask.

"Let's see... You are 9 and a half weeks pregnant. You're in your first trimester so you might want to think about scheduling an appointment for an Ultra Sound soon."

The appointment was only about a half an hour but it felt really long to me.

My phone started to ring on my way back to the house.

"Hello?... Hey Teef... Yeah everything went fine... 9 and a half weeks... I know, I know, I will tell him!...Yes, tonight... Alright... You too... bye."

Tifa worries too much.

But I love her; always there for me when I need her.

Oh gawd!

Are the emotion overloads supposed to come so soon?

"Vinnie!?" I called out closing the door behind me.

I looked around the house, spotted Link and picked him up.

"Vincent?"

Silence.

_Hmmm._

Wonder where he went...

"Yuffie..."

"WEH-CHA!"

Oops! I forgot I was holding Link. He ran off.

"Geez Vince! You scared me!" I said, my voice cracking from emotion.

I inwardly groaned.

Please tell me that it's not gonna be like this the rest of my 7 months!

He saw my tears and cupped my face.

"What's wrong?"

Aww, he sounded so sweet!

Deep breaths now Yuffie!

"I need to tell you something."

He frowned slightly.

We sat down.

"I- I-" I released a shaky breath. "Vincent... I have a fertilized egg in my uterus."

Smooth.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Blink Blink.

"Gawd! Say something!" I yelled.

He stood up and walked to the door.

"Where the hell are you going!?"

He turned slightly.

"... Forgive me."

Then he left.

-

-

"Shhh. It'll be alright Yuffie."

After Vince left I waited an hour to see if that jerk would come back.

He didn't.

So I decided to come cry at Tifa and Cloud's.

"I- I- T-t- thought he w-would be o-okay with it!" I cried.

Cloud rubbed my back while Tifa squeezed my hand.

"D-doesn't he k-know that t-this su-sucks for me too!" I screamed. "I'm the one that's going to get all f-fat!"

Urk!

Time to unload the storage in my tummy.

I ran to the bathroom.

Dumb Jerk!

I am going to tell him off when he comes.

"I'm sure he just went to think things through." Tifa said handing me a towel to wipe my face.

Sniff.

"Yeah! Well I'll give him something to think about! Doesn't he know how hard this is for me!? I'm 21! He's like 70, well, maybe 30 now, but still! Oh gawd! Teef when the fuck do I s-stop getting e-emotional!?" I screamed.

She bit her lip as Cloud covered his ears from my shriek.

"It sorta depends on the person..." She said.

Oh great.

Now I am a pregnant Ninja would cries every gawd damn second of the day, who's boyfriend decided to skimp out because he's a weenie, and these damn hormones probably won't go away for the next 7 months!

"What's wrong with Aunt Yuffie?" Marlene asked walking in the bathroom with Denzel.

Cloud turned to them. "Do you guys mind checking to see if Rini is still asleep?" They both beamed and ran up the stairs.

Sniff.

"I- I can't do this Teef."

She let out a sympathetic noise.

"Oh, Yuffie. Yes you can. You are the Great Ninja Yuffie. Of course you can do this."

That's right!

I am the Great Ninja Yuffie!

I can do this! I can do this! I can do this!

Denzel came in the bathroom again. "Someone's knocking on the door."

Cloud got up and left.

"Are you sure I can do this?" I asked her.

Now I felt like a baby.

She smiled. "I know you can."

She's right, I can do this, no problem.

I don't need a man to help me! Since when do I need help!? Never! I can do this all by my-

"Yuffie."

-Self.

_Snort._

"Oh, so the Vampire decides to _finally_ grace us with his presence!" Pfft!

"...May we talk."

"I don't know. Are you gonna run off in the middle of the conversation?"

Maybe I was being too mean.

Are you listening to yourself!? He walked out on you a few hours ago because you told him you were pregnant!

Mean my ass!

I guess he can have my attention.

"Fine, let's talk."

I keep forgetting that I can't stay mad at him.

Sigh.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives cookies to:**

**Star Anise**

**The Sacred and Profane**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**Kia222**

**YesAnimeCharactersCanBeSexy**

**Kyokoaurora**

**BruHaeven**

**RultaProductions**

**All. Is. All**

**MooglesLovePancakes**


	4. December: Nice talk Vinnie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Okay, Thank you so much reviewers! I told you all that this was probably going to be a fast fic, so I am going to be going by months. After this chapter there are only going to be seven left, and possibly and epilogue if you all want one. And Gah! I just can't thank you reviewers enough! Oh and WaRnInG: Major Fluff! **Enjoy!**

* * *

**December: Nice talk Vinnie.**

-

-

-

-

-

"So, do you want to talk about how you were being a stupid head by just walking out, or maybe we should talk about the fact that I really can't do this on my own, _or _we can talk about how big my ass is going to get! Which one is it Vince!?"

We were sitting in a booth, and I was getting mad that Vincent had come here and wasn't saying anything.

I saw him look down guiltily and for a split second felt like I was being a bit harsh.

But then I remembered him walking away.

The anger came back.

"... I... apologize for leaving without much notice..."

Snort.

_Much_ notice?

"... Yuffie... I find myself... afraid."

Whoa.

Didn't expect that one.

I mean, maybe I imagined him nervous, but scared?

I sighed.

"Vincent, you're not the only one being a chicken. I mean, I'm already starting to get my hormones all crazy, and I doubt that I'll be a good mother like Tifa."

I let out a breath and scooted over when he came and sat next to me.

I looked at him.

"I just... I really need you right now. Plus, if you're not here Cid will totally hunt you down, and I really don't want to tell our kid that their dad was murdered, okay?"

He smiled a bit.

"... I'm very ...proud of you Yuffie."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Proud? Of what?"

He grabbed my hand and brought the palm to his lips.

I blushed. He smiled.

"You.. are doing the opposite of what other young mothers would do when their not ready for children; keeping them."

I pursed my lips.

"Yeah, I guess. Just, promise me you'll be there,"

He was going to speak before I cut him off.

"And, if not for me, for our child."

Looks like I'm going to have to take some lessons from Teef.

I hate lessons.

They remind me of school. Well, the couple of years that I went there anyway.

"Yuffie... I will never abandon you or our child. I promise."

We kissed and I felt like all my worries were gone.

Until something popped into my head.

"Oh crap."

He raised his brows.

I got up and got some chips from behind the bar.

"We have to tell the gang."

Nod.

"But, I don't want to tell them until February."

I stuffed a handful of chips in my mouth as Vince sat down on a barstool in front of me.

"Why February?"

"It's most likely for a miscarriage to happen the first four months of pregnancy, and I don't want to be telling everyone if that happens. Just, don't tell."

He nodded again.

"Oh yeah, next month I need to get an Ultra Sound."

"What day?"

I thought about what the Doctor had said.

Uh, oops I forgot.

"Uh, maybe I should ask Teef." I smiled sheepishly.

He sighed.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives M&M's to:**

**Luneress**

**Moonstarlight**

**C2-Chikaru**

**BruHaeven**

**MakoStorm**

**Starry34**

**The Sacred and Profane**

**Chaotic Angel7 **

**Eon Kitty**

**The Youngest Rider**

**All. Is. All**

**Dragoness Triplets**

**SerenitySoldier97**

**Kyokoaurora**

**Mikkitheninja**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**Kohryu**

**Star Anise**


	5. January: Bean Baby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Here's a new chappy! Thank you so so so so so so much reviewers! Sorry if there are any mistakes in the chapter, I feel completely horrible. Ugh, don't you hate being sick? But, I decided that I can't let you people down! **Enjoy!**

* * *

**January: Bean Baby**

-

-

-

-

-

This past month has been a crazy month; I had been taking notes, mentally, on how Tifa raises the kids. Plus, Vincent had barely stopped apologizing from walking out that one night. His apologizing drives me up the wall sometimes.

_Sigh._

When the heck is this Doc coming?

I mean, I'm lying here with my shirt halfway up.

"Isn't it weird Vinnie?"

"..?."

"You know, being here. I would have never imagined myself getting an Ultra Sound."

He smiled.

"I suppose it is... different."

The doctor came in.

Good Leviathan! _Finally!_

"Alright, Mrs. Valentine, let's see-"

_Mrs. _Valentine!?

I felt myself blush.

"Er, it's Miss Kisaragi."

The doctor looked at his chart.

"Oh, terribly sorry."

I felt Vincent's eyes on me, but kept my view on the doc.

Gawd, can a person die from embarrassment?

He brought out a tube thing. "Alright, this might be a bit cold."

**Holy!** This was cold!

What is this, saliva?!

"Now if you look here," He pointed to the screen while moving the thingie on my stomach. "You can see the baby's head."

Where!? I didn't see shit!

"And you will now hear the heart beat."

Oh. My. Gawd!

I felt thousands of emotions run through me.

Wow.

This is real. Real.

I turned to Vince. He had a mystified look on his face.

"Okay, well, let me just check on some tests to see how the baby is doing." He left.

I was still mad that I couldn't see it...

... and started crying.

"Yuffie?" He sounded concerned.

"I can't see my own baby!" I wailed.

He lifted me up and pointed to the screen.

"It's there."

Still nothing.

I'm a horrible mother!

"I can't see it!" I cried.

After a couple minutes of calming me down, Vincent finally showed me where the kid was.

It looked like a bean.

"Thanks Vince."

He kissed my forehead.

"You're welcome."

Sigh.

"I can't believe that our child is a bean."

He chuckled.

The doctor came back in, gave us some photos of our bean baby...

...beanie baby. Giggle. Beanie baby!

Get back reality Yuffs!

"Did you hear that heartbeat!?" I asked when we left.

"Yes, I did."

"It was so cool, huh?"

His lips curved upward.

"It was... extraordinary."

That it was. That it was.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives Vinnie plushies to:**

**SAga4000**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**Starry34**

**Kyokoaurora**

**MrsFOON**

**Sword of Romance**

**babyyufyuff**

**Star Anise**

**MakoStorm**

**Kohryu**

**MooglesLovePancakes**

**Luneress**

**BruHaeven**

**The Sacred and Profane**

**C2-Chikaru**


	6. February: Declaring!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFVII

**A/N: **Ack! Thank you reviewers! I love ya all to death! This chapter was fun for me to write. **Enjoy!**

* * *

**February: Declaring!**

-

-

-

-

-

"So Vince, you nervous?"

Today everyone was going to the bar for a get together. Mostly just for me and Vinnie to explain what the dealio is between us. Poor Vince; He's been calm for me all this time, but I know he's nervous about the whole baby thing as well. You can't get anything past me!

"I'm more anxious to get this over with, than nervous."

I nodded and went to button my shorts.

DAMN IT!

"Grrr. Stupid shorts! I'm already getting bigger!" I whined.

I looked back at Vincent and saw...

Wait!

Was that _amusement_ in his eyes!?

"What are you laughing at!? You know how ugly I am gonna get these next months!? Am I the only one freaking out here!?"

He came over to me to wipe the tears from my face.

When the hell did I start crying?

"Yuffie... You will never be ugly."

Snort.

"I am also here when you are ... 'freaking out'."

I frowned.

"Aren't you freaking out too Vince? I mean, you're gonna be a dad! Isn't this something huge?!"

He looked down.

"I have... thought about... my doubts of myself being a good father...

... But, I believe things will work out.. in the end."

I smiled at his answer.

That kinda got my nerves down.

_Kinda._

"Alright, well, I guess I'm gonna have to go buy new clothes later." I said, sighing, while I looked at the shorts that didn't button up.

He lightly smiled.

"Perhaps Tifa will let you borrow some of her maternity clothes for today."

_Sigh._

"Yeah, I guess. Let me get her;**TIFA**!"

I saw Vincent wince at my voice level.

"Yuffie, may you not be so loud?"

**Glare.**

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me just walk down the stairs and get her, while my shorts are halfway up my thighs, and maybe when I walk in the kitchen, the whole gang will show up and see me waddling like a friggin duck, even though -"

"Forgive me. I did not consider your feelings."

Pssh.

"Your damn right you didn't" I looked down at my stomach. "Gawd, was Tifa showing this much when she was four months?"

He nodded.

Maybe I'm paranoid.

Where was Tifa?

"TIFA!"

She busted through the door. "What! What happened!?" she asked, fists up, looking around.

Why was she in a fighting stance?

"Can I borrow some of your preggo clothes?"

She dropped her fists.

"Yuffie, I was in the middle of giving Rini a bath, and you sounded like someone was killing you."

I shrugged.

"So?"

What was the big deal?

**Sigh.**

"Never mind. Come on." She gestured me to follow.

-

-

Hmm.

These clothes were actually pretty comfy.

I looked at Vince. "So?" I asked.

"You look very lovely Yuffie."

I felt something weird in my stomach and grabbed it.

"Ooo."

Vincent got up and grabbed my waist.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just- My stomach felt funny."

"Are you alright?"

Nod.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. That was weird though."

I heard the door open downstairs followed with loud talking.

Vincent ran his fingers through my hair.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded. "It's show time."

-

-

"Hello everybody!" I said walking in the bar, followed by Vincent.

They turned their gazes toward me.

Barret scratched his chin. "Hey Brat. You look... different."

I looked at Tifa, and she gave me an encouraging smile.

Well, it's now or never.

"Damn Yuff, you look like yeh gained weight."

Stupid Cid.

"It's so nice to see you too Cid." Sarcasm.

He grunted and pulled out a cigarette before Shera grabbed it and ripped it in half.

I coughed trying to gain everyone's attention.

It didn't work so I tried again.

Damn people need to quit their chit chat.

"_HEY!"_ I yelled.

Silence.

I felt Vince put a hand on my shoulder, and saw Marlene giggle.

After the kids found out they had been totally excited for a, quote, 'cousin'.

Pretty cute actually.

The door flew open and Reno and Rude walked in.

"Yo, no one told us about a party."

I groaned.

When would I be able to finally say what I have to say damn it!

"GAWD! WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP SO I CAN TELL YOU THAT I"M GONNA HAVE A KID!?"

Oh jeebus.

Silence.

Complete silence.

Then,

Eruption.

"WHAT!?"

"HOLY! THE LASSIE PREGNANT?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Cid walked over to Vincent fuming.

"I knew it!"

Man, he gets real mad huh?

"You bastard! She's too young!"

I jumped between them.

"Cid, I'm 21, not 16, and I love Vincent! Please don't make this into some frickin Romeo and Juliet, where the other people don't accept it and shit!"

Cid swiped his nose and I saw Barret, Reno, and Rude, still looking shocked. Shera, however had a big smile on her face.

Finally, Cid spoke.

"I swear ta Leviathan, Valentine, I'm still holding on ta my threat. Better treat 'er right." He left to go smoke.

After some time, and congratulations, everyone had gotten back to partying.

I saw Cid and Shera sitting down with Damien, watching Denzel dance with Marlene.

I walked to Vince. "Uh Vince, can I talk to you for a sec?"

After our convo, I sat down with Cid and Shera.

"Hey guys!" I smiled.

Shera smiled back. "Hello Yuffie, how are you feeling?"

I huffed.

"I feel like I need to pee."

I waved my hands.

"Anyway, I have something to ask you two." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

What if they didn't want to?

Shut up Yuffie, just ask.

"I was wondering..." I saw Cid look up from Damien with a raised eyebrow.

_Huff._

"I just wanted to know, since Godo isn't really gonna be there, If you know..." I trailed off.

They leaned their heads forwards.

"Do you guys wanna be the kids grandparents?" I asked quietly.

Suddenly, I was ambushed in a tight hug from a crying Shera. "Oh, I am so honored! Of course we will!"

We turned to Cid as he wiped his eyes.

"Are you crying old man?" I asked.

Grunt.

"I ain't crying! I got somethin' in my eye damnit!" I hugged him then.

"Thank you! I really am so thankful!"

I walked up to Vincent to place a kiss on his lips. "They said yes."

He smiled.

"That is very good."

I saw Reno wriggle his brows and walked over to him.

"What?" I asked, hands on my hips.

He shrugged.

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to get knocked up so soon."

I smacked his arm.

He chuckled. "I get to be Uncle Reno, right?"

**Snort.**

"In a million years!"

He mock frowned and put a hand to his chest.

"That hurt babe."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

Tonight was a great night.

A great night with my family.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Gives brownies to:**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**Kohryu**

**SAga 4000**

**MrsFOON**

**RultaProductions**

**-Yutaru-Nara-Shinigami-**

**The Sacred and Profane**

**budibudi**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**MooglesLovePancakes**

**Nami7623**

**babyyuffyuff**

**MakoStorm**

**Kyokoaurora**


	7. March: It's a ?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you, thank you reviewers! I've decide when I do flashbacks, that they'll be in 3rd person... At least I think that's what third person is. Hmm. Anyhoo!** Enjoy!**

* * *

**March: It's a ...!?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

What a crazy month its been!!! I swear to Shiva that I've been yelling at everybody about everything! The doctor said that know that I'm in my fifth month, the mood swings would be less frequent. Thank Gawd!

Flashback.

-

-

"_Vincent, could you be a sweetheart and give me the remote?"_

_Vincent looked up from his book, seeing the remote right next to Yuffie on the couch._

"_It... is right by you."_

_She looked away from the TV to stare at him._

"_What?" She said through clenched teeth. "Alright, I'll get up and walk to the remote, but don't mind that my legs are sore or that I when I wal-" Her voice was rising at rapid crescendo._

_Getting up and walking across the room, Vincent grabbed the remote and handed it to her. "Forgive me."_

_She smiled suddenly, causing him to feel somewhat nervous._

"_Thank you so much, my love. I knew a man, such as yourself, wouldn't possibly know what I'm going through." _

_Vincent prayed to the gods to help him._

_-_

_-_

"_Excuse me!?" _

"_Uh, I said that you should really consider not eating that. It's bad for the baby." Cloud said backing up slowly away from the pregnant Yuffie, and his wife, both looking very offended._

_Yuffie looked down at the chocolate shake filled with chips and pickles that Tifa had very nicely blended for her._

"_Oh, and what do you know about babies!" Yuffie asked angrily._

"_Well, I had one." He said. _

_Tifa glared at him. "**You **had one?" _

_Yuffie joined in on the glaring._

"_Gawd Cloud!!! You can be so inconsiderate!" Yuffie yelled, storming out of the kitchen with Tifa, only for a few seconds later come back in and retrieve her shake with a, **"Humph!"**_

_Cloud shook his head. Women were seriously scary._

_-_

_-_

End Flashback.

Vinnie and I were lying in bed, and I was wondering if I had to pee or not.

Oi!

What the!

Is it... moving!!?

**Gasp!**

I felt Vincent turn toward me.

"Yuffie?" He sounded concerned.

"Vince! I felt it move!" I said excitedly.

He turned on the bed and rubbed my arm.

"Too bad the doc says you have to wait a month to feel it."

I could almost feel him smile in the dark room.

Hmm.

"You could... ya know...Talk to it." I told him.

After a minute he lowered his head to my stomach.

"...Hello..."

I saw his crimson eyes look at me through the darkness.

"Go on." I urged.

_Giggle._

Vincent had never really reacted with the baby, aside from the occasional rub on my tummy.

"... I hope you don't... receive any of your mother's... traits."

"Hey!" I laughed, pushing his shoulder.

He put his hand on my gigantic

-Which Tifa says isn't _that_ big...yet-

Stomach.

"My apologies, for this is the first time I say this to you..."

I furrowed my brows.

Say what?

"... I... love you."

I felt the stupid tears well up in my eyeballs.

"Oh Vince." I whispered.

He kissed my belly and then kissed me.

After we broke apart I was practically dying from loss of oxygen.

Oh gawd!

I was seriously turned on now. Hormones.

I kissed him again.

More heated this time.

And then...

Er, I won't give any details.

I will just say, the experience was ...

... different. But, more than satisfying, nonetheless.

-

-

The next day I was scheduled for another Ultra Sound. I hated that gel though. It felt totally gross!

The doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Kisaragi. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged.

"Been better."

He chuckled then put the ew on my belly.

"Alright, so you're about 20 weeks into your pregnancy, meaning your baby has already begun to develop fingernails, and body hair, including eyebrows and lashes, are starting to grow. Also, the baby may start to suck his thumb at this time... You will also be experiencing a bit more movement from the baby. Unfortunately, just for you, Mom." He said looking at me.

"I can also give you the sex of the baby. That is, if you want to know it."

I looked at Vincent.

Awesomeness!

I get to know what my baby is!

Yay!

He smiled and nodded.

"Lay it on us Doc!"

He smiled.

"It's a boy."

I turned to Vincent, obviously beaming.

He looked back at me with joy in his eyes.

"A boy." I whispered to him, while he grabbed my hand.

"A boy." He repeated smiling.

I bit my lip.

Wow.

A baby boy.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives Red Vines and Sprite to:**

**The Sacred and Profane**

**Midnight 1987**

**Kohryu**

**MakoStorm**

**Sho-ro Eyez**

**SAga4000**

**MooglesLovePancakes**

**x-daisuki-x**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**Star Anise**

**Kyokoaurora**

**Lovely Little Sin**

**Nami7623**

**Dragoness Triplets**

**C2-Chikaru **


	8. April: Cornelius!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you, once again reviewers!!! You all make me cry from being so awesome! And I hope I don't offend anyone named Cornelius, because I like that name!**Enjoy!**

* * *

**April: Cornelius!**

-

-

-

-

-

Right now I'm working behind the bar for Tifa. Cloud suspiciously wandered off when he found out Tifa left with the kids, and left me the bar. I think he's scared of me or something.

**Frown.**

I wonder where Vincent and Nanaki went...

Oh well.

"Hey baby."

I look up to see some fugly guy grinning at me with his friends, oblivious that my fat front is blocked from their vision by the counter.

I pulled my hair up and smiled.

"Yo. What can I get ya fellas?" I ask leaning on the counter.

I loved freaking out these sort of customers.

Nyuk Nyuk.

"How about we discuss that in private." He wriggled his brows.

Yuck!

"I meant the drink, hunk." I smirked.

He laughed along with his friends.

"A beer all around." He stated throwing his arms in the air.

Let's see how many guys I made stutter today...

There was the one with the the shaved eyebrow... The guy with the nose piercing... and the group of college guys. Hehe. Those weenies from Midgar University.

Snort.

"Let me just grab some more from the storage room." I said walking from behind the counter.

Oh gawd!

Don't laugh Yuffie! Don't laugh!

"Something wrong guys?" I asked rubbing my belly.

"Uh, er, well, I – Uh. No. Just, we're gonna go." They left.

"Alright."

I've still got it.

**Smirk.**

**-**

**-**

"I just don't understand. Usually, there's more money. Were there few customers Yuffie?" Tifa asked, counting the register money.

Vincent, Red, Cloud, Tifa, and I were all sitting around the table, helping her with the bills and all that boring stuff.

"You know Tifa, I just don't think they wanted to be served alcohol by a pregnant woman." I shrugged.

Okay Yuffie, don't let them know that they lost around 100 dollars because you decided to see if you still had it going on.

Vincent raised a brow at me and I looked down.

Damn!

He knew me too well.

Tifa frowned. "They didn't seem to mind when I was pregnant."

Maybe because you didn't lead them on. Heh.

**Kick.**

I jerked back.

Damn, he kicked hard this time.

They all turned to me.

"Are you alright?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you feeling well?"

Vincent however got up from leaning on the wall and knelt beside me.

"Yuffie, are you alright."

I grabbed his hand.

"Shut up and feel this."

The baby kicked again and Vinnie pulled his hand away in surprise, I think.

I grabbed it again and placed it on my stomach.

He kicked again.

I smiled so big I thought my lips would flop right off my face.

He smiled, and I saw the group give us all their own.

Soon, Cloud, Tifa and Nanaki were feeling the lil bugger moving around me.

Denzel and Marlene came downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Mar asked.

"They want to feel the sheer softness of my skin." I answered getting Cloud to roll his eyes, but grin.

"The baby is kicking." Tifa answered.

Marlene beamed, rushing over to join everyone else, same as Denzel.

He had been happy when he found out that he was going to have a boy cousin who he could see practically everyday, since Damien only came like every two weeks. And Marlene had already pronounced that Rini and my boy were going to get married.

Now that Marlene was 11 and Denzel was 14, it was funny to me to see them blush with each other. Ah, young love.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Marlene asked looking at me and Vince.

I turned to Vinnie.

"Well, we're not sure yet." I answered while Vincent nodded.

"You should name him... Cornelius." Marlene said.

I saw Vincent frown and giggled.

"Why that name Mar?" I asked.

"Because he's cute!" She said.

"From Thumbelina." Tifa smiled, answering my unasked question.

I looked at Marlene.

"Your right, he is cute." I stated. "You know, for a drawing."

-

-

I loved it when Vincent rubbed my stomach.

"So, what do you think of Cornelius?" I joked.

"No."

"Aww, it's a nice name."

"No."

Snicker.

"How about Yuffo?"

"No."

Grin.

"You're so cute." I laughed.

He raised his brows.

"I wish my Mama was here." I said sadly.

Here come the swings.

_Sigh._

He kissed me.

Here come the swings.

I kissed him hungrily.

"Yuffie." He broke apart breathless.

"What?" I asked breathing heavily.

"You should rest."

I frowned.

"You can't get me turned on and then discourage it Vince!" I whined.

"..."

"Of course it won't hurt the baby!"

"..."

"Yes, I'm sure, not get back here!" I pressed my lips against him.

You horn dog!

Shut up conscience! You try going from being depressed to out of control fired up!

It's very frustrating!

Afterwards, we were lying in the dark in comfortable silence, and I was twirling his hair around my finger.

He had soft hair.

And you know what!? He only uses generic shampoo! How crazy is that?!

"Vince?" I whispered.

"...Yes?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes."

I smiled.

"Hmm, that means that I can force you to spill your most deepest darkest secrets while talking to your sub conscience."

I heard him chuckle.

"I don't believe I have any secrets from you."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"You have already forced me to tell them all to you."

"Oh yeah." I giggled.

Silence.

"Vince?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you asleep."

"Yes."

"...Do...Do you think I'm gonna be a good mother?" I whispered.

The bed adjusted and I saw his glowing eyes stare at me through the dark.

Stupid blush!

"Yuffie. You are going to be a wonderful mother."

"Promise?"

He pulled me as close as he could to him.

"I promise."

Smile.

"Good. 'Cause, I know you're gonna be a great dad too."

He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Yuffie."

"Vinnie, I'm not," Yawn. "Tired yet."

Chuckle.

"Good night young one." I heard him say, before kissing my tummy, and before I drifted to sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives Cream cakes to:**

**The Sacred and Profane**

**Starry34**

**Kohryu**

**Sho-ro Eyez**

**SAga4000**

**deadLy-babe**

**Dragoness Triplets**

**MooglesLovePancakes**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**Nami7623**

**MakoStorm**

**Kyokoaurora**

**Midnight 1987**


	9. May: Yes!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Thank you reviewers! Hope you like the chappie! **Enjoy!**

* * *

**May: Yes!**

-

-

-

-

-

Ugh.

I'm fat.

I mean, I'm like a friggin whale right now with all these people! People, as in the gang. Everyone is here Celebrating Tifa's birthday, which I might add was like a couple weeks ago! _Sheesh!_ These people need to get with the program!

"So Yuff, how's da baby?" Barret asked.

"Kicking me like no tomorrow! I swear, there's probably like bruises inside my uterus!" I told him, rubbing my swollen belly.

Tifa laughed, while hoisting Rini higher in her arms.

"Yeah, it does hurt sometimes doesn't it?"

Shera and I nodded our heads.

I turned to find Vince, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey guys, do you know where Vincent is?" I asked.

They didn't. Supposedly.

Damn I was hungry!

"Cloud, can you get me something to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

Hmmm.

"Make me some eggs please." He nodded. "Oh! And don't forget to put mayo on them!"

The room gagged.

Shrug.

Heck, I couldn't help it.

Vincent walked in the bar suddenly with Nanaki.

I was about to ask where they were before Tifa spoke.

"Hey! Let's go over to your place Yuff. I'm sure Shera and Cid would love to see the room you made for Damien."

That was the great thing about living in a Mansion, everyone had their own rooms. Oh and our nursery is so cute! I remember Elena and Teef had helped me fix it up, style wise, while Vince and Cloud did all the crib and dresser building.

Anyhoo!

"Alright. Vince you don't mind, right?" I asked.

"No, I don't mind."

"Alrighty let me just," I grunted, trying to get up before Vincent came to the rescue.

**Huff.**

"Criminy! I hate not being able to pick myself up!" I whined.

Cloud came in and handed me my plate. Everyone looked at me thinking I was going to sit and eat.

Hell no!

It just took me an hour to get myself up!

"Well, let's mosey!" I said, gesturing to the door, fork in hand.

Most the room groaned. Cloud grinned.

Hehe. I love that phrase!

-

-

"I hope you have the key Vince. I think I left mine by my giant stuffed Moogle."

Luckily, he did and opened the door.

Oh... my... _gosh_!

Were those...

...Damn! This place was covered in white roses!

"Wh- What?" I stuttered to Vinnie before looking back at the group. They all had smiles on their faces.

I turned back to Vincent.

Wait, where did he-

**OhmyGawd OhmyGawd OhmyGawd!**

"Yuffie Kisaragi." He said, kneeling in front of me.

**OhmyGawd OhmyGawd OhmyGawd!**

"I must first say, that I hope I am not moving forward to fast... You have been there for me these past years, and in recent ones, you have been... my best friend..." He paused. "3 years ago... It was you who showed me that sins could be forgiven... I want to thank you for that..." he pulled out a small box from his pocket.

Breathe Yuffie! I said_ breathe _damnit!

"I would very much love to have you as my wife..." He finished.

Oh Gawd Yes!!!! Yes of course! A million times yes! Holy Shiva! Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!

Unfortunately, I was too choked up to answer that so I nodded and gave a humongous smile.

He smiled relieved and kissed my stomach before standing and kissing me.

The gang went ballistic behind us, but I was too focused on the sexy vampire lips on mine.

_Yesssssssssss!_

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Give's Nutter Butter's to:**

**The Sacred and Profane**

**Kohryu**

**MakoStorm**

**Midnight 1987**

**Lovely Little Sin**

**olivia deloach**

**adeleane**

**Music Lover Always**

**MooglesLovePancakes**

**Star Anise**

**Valentine'sNinja**

**Nami7623**

**Kia222**

**Starry34**

**budibudi**


	10. June: Lingerie yay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Quoting Cloud from Doc, "Sorry about the wait." I know I haven't updated fast like I usually do, and I apologize. Anyhoo,  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**June: Lingerie... yay?**

-

-

-

-

-

"Oh shuddup Fire Crotch!"

I was just getting ready to close the bar, due to the friggin pains from my kid. Gawd it hurt to be pregnant! But the doc did say that the pains would come more often. Anyway, Reno decided to show up and order a drink. Sheesh! Doesn't he know I'm hurting over here?!

"Damn your hormones are just as huge as you are."

Oooh, I know he did not just insult this Ninja!

"Excuse me?" I asked through clenched teeth. "Are you calling me fat?"

He shrugged.

"You _are_ fuckin' huge."

"You are so damn lucky that Vince hid my shukerin! Get the hell out of here before I eat you!"

**Pfft!**

Call me fat! I don't think so!

I pushed him out the door, him protesting the entire way.

"I love you too babe!" I heard him through the door after I slammed it shut.

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Yeah yeah, just get on home Turkey!" I heard him laugh and walk away. Sometimes I loved that guy, even though he was an asshole most of the time.

I put the last dish away before heading to the couch with Denzel and Marlene. Tifa and Cloud had gone out for a romantic dinner and Vincent had went to help Cid with something in Rocket Town, and was supposed to be due any time.

I sat down, well, more like flopped down next to Marlene.

Yay! We're watching **Sailor Moon**!

"What did I miss?" I asked grabbing some popcorn from the bag that they had between the two of them.

"Darien just broke up with Serena!" Mar said not taking her eyes off the screen.

Gasp!

"No way! What happened!?"

"He was being selfish!"

"Damn Darien." I shook my head stuffing the corn in my mouth.

The show ended.

"Can I play now?" Denny asked.

Nod.

"Alright, what are we playing?"

He hooked up the **Dreamcast**. "Sonic."

Awesomeness! I loved that game!

"Coolio!"

Marlene and I watched as Denny was running away from the big ass truck.

"Run!" Marlene yelled clutching to the pillow.

"I am! I am!"

"Turn Denzel! TURN!" I yelled seeing the truck right on his tail. He died and had to start from the beginning again.

We were all yelling at the TV now, Mar and Denny on their feet at this point, totally engrossed in the game to notice 3 pairs of eyes on us.

"Get that coin!"

"I'm trying!! I'm trying!! I'm trying!"

"Look out Denzel!"

Yessssssssssssss!

Next round here we come!

"Hello guys." Tifa said, grabbing our attention.

Denzel and Marlene rushed to hug Cloud and Teef.

"Hi Mom, Dad! Hi Uncle Vincent!" Denzel smiled.

He had started to call Spike and Tifa mom and dad around a month ago, and Tifa was in tears. Marlene had also started calling Tifa mom as well, but saved the 'papa' for her own daddy.

"Hi Uncle Vincent! Hi Cloud, Mom!"

"How was Rini?" Cloud asked. Vinnie came over and sat down next to me placing a hand on my stomach.

"Hello Love." I smiled and kissed him.

"Rini was very good Chocobo butt. Only cried once while you were gone." I answered.

-

-

"How was your day?" Vincent asked, while we were sitting in our living room.

I was petting Link.

"Tiring. Yours?"

Chuckle.

"I was fine. How is our son?"

I smiled as he said that.

Our son.

Has a nice ring to it, don't it?

"You know, I think he's going to be like me, he moves all the time!"

I saw him frown playfully.

"What a shame, here I was hoping he would just inherit your good looks."

I punched his arm while laughing.

"Oh shut up you! I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment!"

He chuckled.

"Perhaps the latter."

I rolled my eyes then looked at my fingernails.

"I need to paint my nails."

He raised his brow.

Shrug. "Could be a nice change."

"What do you wish to do now?" Vincent asked.

"Maybe we could..." I gestured with my hands.

He frowned slightly.

"Yuffie..." I cut him off.

"Please Vince! I can't even remember the last time we did it! My hormones are going all over the place!"

He didn't give in, so I went to bed grumpy.

Hell, who can blame me! I have an excuse!

-

-

"He won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

I looked at the maternity lingerie uneasily.

"I don't know Teef-"

"Trust me Yuffie! Guys are always like that with pregnant women that are in the mood. They think that the baby will be scarred by it or something, I don't know," She waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "But when I bought some, Cloud gave in. It works trust me! You'll thank me later because who knows the next time you'll be able to make love with him when the baby comes."

I frowned.

"Fine!" I huffed grabbing the skimpy clothing and entering the dressing room.

I looked in the mirror, stunned at how big my boobs looked in this orange and white lace material.

Maybe I should start buying push up bras...

My boobs did hurt a lil right now though.

"Tifa, I look like a giant pumpkin!" I whined.

I heard Tifa knock on the door and let her come in.

She gasped and held a hand to her mouth.

"What!? Ugh! I knew I looked bad. I'm just gonna take it off and forg-"

"Yuffie! You look so wonderful in that! You must buy it!"

Grimace.

"I don't know..."

"Oh Yuffie, if you don't, I will just buy for you anyway."

_Sigh._

"Fine, fine! You're lucky my hormones are taking over my mind."

-

-

I was standing in our bathroom staring at myself while Vincent was reading in the next room.

Hmm, I guess I looked good in it.

You know, even though my tummy was the size of _The Shera._

A couple minutes longer and I found myself liking the lingerie.

I opened the door and stuck my head out, causing Vinnie to look up from his book.

Damnit Yuffie! Don't blush!

I stepped out.

I never thought I'd seen Vincent's eyes so wide!

It's not like he hasn't seen all of me before.

I played with the see through laced dress that came just below my hips.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"..!."

I bit my lip. "I look stupid huh? I knew it was a bad idea! I'm gonna kill Ti-"

"Yuffie."

Whoa!

When did he get up? And how was he so quiet when moving across rooms?

"Yes?" I whispered.

"You look... beautiful." He breathed.

I smiled.

He kissed me.

Our mouths dueled with each other's and he lay me on the bed massaging my belly while kissing me hotly.

Then-

Well, I guess you can figure what happened next.

Jeebus, I loved that man! I looked at my engagement ring and turned to look at Vincent. He was asleep and I couldn't help but place a kiss on his head before quietly getting up from bed to go make a tuna and peanut butter sandwich.

I _soo_ needed to thank Tifa.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives pint of Ben and Jerry's Cookie dough to:**

**RultaProductions**

**SAga4000**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**Kohryu**

**Ashenine**

**The Sacred and Profane**

**Star Anise**

**YesAnimeCharactersCanBeSexy**

**Starry34**

**Midnight 1987**

**Kyokoaurora**

**MakoStorm**

**Nami7623**

**olivia deloach**

**Lovely Little Sin**

**Kia222**

**Music Lover Always**

**MooglesLovePancakes**

**babyyuffyuff**


	11. July: Push!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFVII

**A/N: **Thank you reviewers! I love you all! Hope you like the chapter, cause I had good time writing it! I'm debating on writing an epilogue, so let me know! **Enjoy!**

* * *

**July: Push!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**CRASH!**_

Damn it! That was the third time this week that I broke a glass. I've been getting these really painful contractions, and every time I helped Tifa with the bar, I broke a glass when one of them occurred.

"Son of a bitch! I'm sorry Teef, really I am." I said trying to bend down to pick up the glass. Tifa smiled and picked the pieces up for me instead.

"Yuffie, it's no problem, I would have done the same thing if I wasn't on bed rest."

Sigh.

"I know, it's just- OW!" I grabbed on my stomach.

That one hurt like a bitch.

Tifa threw the glass shards in the sink before rushing to me. She pried my fingers, that had turned white from gripping the counter, off and helped me to the next room to sit on the sofa.

Gawd, it hurts!

I saw Mar come in and place Rini in her swing, before coming next to me.

"Aunt Yuffie, are you okay?"

No!

"I'm fine Marly. Don't worry abou- AH!" I felt my eyes water. Was it supposed to hurt this much?

Marlene's eyes widened at my cry and rushed to get Tifa, where ever the hell she went.

Cloud walked in and that's when I felt it. My water broke.

Spiky stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me huffing and puffing, with my shorts wet.

I grit my teeth. "Are you just gonna stand there like a fucking moron, or are you gonna Get ME TO THE HOSPITAL!?"

I realized my voice had become a higher pitch with each word. Kinda like the whistle of of Tea Pot on the stove.

"I- Uh-"

Fucking Cloud and his fucking stuttering! When the fuck was someone gonna take me to get this kid popped out!?

Tifa ran back in the room. "Okay, let's get you to the Hospital! Vincent and the rest of the gang are going to meet us there."

Nod.

-

-

Okay, so Vincent or any other of the group were there yet and I swear that I was going to sue this Hospital for making me wait in the fucking waiting room.

I was sitting in a wheel chair with Cloud right next to me while Teef went to take the kids to the bathroom.

Oh, lookie, a nervous Nurse.

I grabbed the kid by the shirt, startling Cloud and the boy.

"When are you getting me to my room?" I grounded out.

He gulped.

"W-we need to c-clear out a room for you. It will only be a w-while longer Ma'am."

I tightened my grip on his scrubs and saw him begin to sweat. Cloud, I noticed from the corner of my eye, inched away from me.

"Listen here Doogie Howser, I am on nerves end. My patience is wearing thin; My shorts are wet from having my water break, leaving a not too pleasant smell; I helped defeat that fuckin' crazy ass Sephiroth, so I will not hesitate to hurt you; My contractions are getting worse and I swear to Leviathan if somebody doesn't get me a room in the next 5 seconds, I will take that stethoscope right off your neck and ram it down your throat. Capeesh!?"

I didn't fail to notice the room get silent and Cloud staring at me like I had grown a second head.

Scrubs started hyperventilating. "Right this way Miss."

He wheeled me to the empty room.

-

-

"Where are they!?" I yelled.

Tifa and Cloud flinched at my voice. Those stupid asses hadn't shown up and I was beginning to get pissed off!

The doctor came in.

"Alright, let's check to see how many inches your dilated."

When she was done, she wrote on her chart. "4 cm."

"That's it!?" I shrieked.

I was already here for 3 hours and I was only dilated four cm!?

Vincent came rushing in through the door, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Where the fuck have you all been!?"

-

-

Cid and Vincent were the only ones here in the room with me and I was becoming annoyed at how slow the process of child birth was.

Oh gawd! Here comes another contraction!

I grabbed Cid's goggles, the closest thing next to me, and cried out. He joined in on the crying out, since he had fallen asleep and been woken up by being strangled.

Vincent rushed to my side.

The doctor came in and checked again. "Alright, you're ready." She called the nurse and Vinnie and I were taken to another room.

I don't know why they took us into another room, the one we were in was fine.

-

-

"Alright Yuffie! Push!"

I had been pushing the last 10 minutes and for what!? Nothing, that's what!

"I AM PUSHING!" I yelled.

"Yuffie..." I heard Vincent try to calm me, but I glared at him.

"Are you squeezing a life out of your froo froo!? I didn't think so, so shut yer traaaa-" Ouchies, this hurts worse than the whole Meteor, and Deepgroud battles!

"Here comes the head! Push Yuffie, push!"

Jeebus! The pain!

"I can't! I can't do this!" I cried.

Vincent stroked my head with his claw, and kissed my sweaty forehead. "You can do this Love."

I nodded and pushed again.

"Shiva Vince! You are never touching me again! OW!"

**-Outside in the waiting room-**

The three men from AVALANCHE were thanking the gods that they never had to experience the pains of childbirth, while the two mothers shook their heads in sympathy for the young ninja.

**-Back in the room-**

"Just one more! One more!"

"One more my ass!" I yelled, crying. This hurt way too much. I'm gonna die!

I pushed one last time before falling back into the pillows. That's when I heard it. The cry of my baby.

I had never loved any sound like it in my entire life! I haven't even seen him yet, and I am already madly in love with him!

I watched, through half lidded eyes, Vincent inhale a sharp breath, as he looked at the doctors cleaning up our baby. I was just too damn tired to move my head though.

"Miss Kisaragi, Mr. Valentine, here is you healthy baby boy."

I inhaled sharply and took the crying child in my arms.

_Whoa._

He stopped crying when I held him, and wished I had that magic touch with Rini when she cried.

"He's beautiful." Vincent said.

Too choked up, I just nodded.

I bit my lip when I felt it wobble. Vincent noticed this since he kissed me and rubbed my arm tenderly.

"You did excellent Yuffie." He said.

I looked down at the baby and smiled. "Thanks Vince."

After a few moments Vince spoke.

"What shall we name him?"

I didn't even hesitate to answer. It was the perfect name!

"Hikaru Grimoire Valentine." I stated.

Vincent looked up. His eyes shining with surprise and affection.

Was it a surprise to put his Pop's name in there?

"I like Hikaru, it means Light in Wutainese, but you already know that. And I think Grimoire is self explanatory." I grinned tirdly.

He smiled then looked down at the bundle in my arms.

"Welcome, Hikaru Grimoire Valentine." He whispered.

I took in the features of my son before sending Vince out to bring the group in here. I wanted to see their faces.

He had raven black hair. A lot actually, for barely being born. I had yet to see his eyes since he hadn't opened them yet.

I was in love.

So this is what Teef was talking about when she said that mother's had a whole different perspective.

-

-

It had been 3 days before Hikaru was allowed home, and I was now lying on the bed waiting for Vinnie to finish putting him to sleep.

Seeing the groups reactions the other day were great! Shera was smiling the whole time, while Cid started crying, then said he just had some dust in his eye; I swear that guy is such a softie inside!; Barret had congratulated us, saying how beautiful the "lil foo" was; Reeve and Nanaki were there to congratulate as well; Vincent and I had decided to have Cloud and Tifa be the godparents, sending Tifa into tears and Cloud into grins. And Marlene and Denzel had instantly fallen in love with their cousin.

I watched as Vince tuck Hikaru into his crib.

Thank gawd we lived in a Mansion, because we now had a room dedicated to diapers, formula, bottles, and all sorts of his baby stuff. That kid even has more clothes than me!

Vincent crawled into bed with me. We were both extremely exhausted, but happy nonetheless. We decided to wait awhile for the Wedding, I mean, we didn't wanna go broke! I didn't make millions working at the bar, and Vince didn't earn trillions of gil working for WRO.

"I love you Vin-Vin."

Grunt.

"I love you Yuffie... Also, do not call me that."

Giggle.

"Whatever you say Daddy."

He started to move forward to kiss me.

The baby started crying. His face fell.

"I'll get him this time." I laughed quietly.

As I rocked the baby, singing a lullaby that my Mama used to sing to me, I felt arms wrap around my waist.

I smiled and looked at the two most important people in my life. I couldn't get any happier.

Oh gawd, I'm beginning to sound like some character out of a Fairy Tale book. I looked down at Hikaru and smiled.

Then again...

... I was always a sucker for those bed time stories.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives hugs and cookies to:**

**Kohryu**

**The Sacred and Profane**

**Star Anise**

**Starry34**

**Midnight 1987**

**Kyokoaurora**

**MakoStorm**

**Lovely Little Sin**

**Music Lover Always**

**MooglesLovePancakes**

**The One Who Meeps**

**Luneress**

**babyyuffyuff**

**olivia deloach**


	12. And the years go By

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** WAH!!! Last chapter! By request, I'm going to be doing this chapter in time periods, so if you don't like it, I'm sorry and just suck it up:)

Also, I want to thank you reviewers, who are _**sooooo**_ awesome!!!! You guys float my boat... whatever that means...Anyhoo, The years are by Hikaru's age. **Enjoy!**

* * *

**And the years go By**

-

-

-

-

-

**1 Year**

"Your first birthday Ru!" I clapped my hands.

Too bad, he didn't have a clue on what was happening around him.

Hikaru, or we started calling him, Ru, was the most beautiful baby boy I've seen... Aside from Damien, who has become quite talkative. Can't say I blame him though, look at his Pops!

Oh yeah, Tifa's prego again!

What a shocker.

"Rini don't do that to Damien, sweetheart!" Tifa said grabbing her daughter before she tackled Damien again, and handing her to Cloud.

"Alright everyone, shut up! Ru is gonna blow out his candle!"

He had the most gorgeous, and unique, eyes I had ever seen.

One eye was red, the other was violet.

I mean, I know my eyes are a violet color, but his is like dark violet. Just beautiful!

I turned to Vincent after the candle was blown and everyone was eating, and wrapped my arms around his waist and looked at my ring while doing so.

_Rini was walking down the isle as flower girl, Denzel was the ring bearer, Cloud, Barret, Reeve and Nanaki were the Best mans, Tifa was the maid of honor while Shera and Marlene were the Bridesmaids and Cid was the guy to give Yuffie away._

_There were white and red roses everywhere, and the only thing Vincent looked at was his wife-to-be._

_Next, the vows ._

"_I had been locked in my past for many years, concealing myself from everything and everyone. Somehow... when you all found me, you managed to find your way inside my heart as well. You've given me everything any man could ever ask for... and a wonderful child. I love you."_

_Yuffie smiled widely at how awesomely romantic, and mushy, his vows were._

"_Vincent; I want to say, Thank you. Because you've been there for me when no one else has.. Except for Teef, but anyhoo, you've been my best friend, my everything, and I know I couldn't have been this happy in life if it weren't for you. I love you."_

**5 Years**

"Vincent! You have to do this!" I yelled.

Dumb ass was supposed to help me take care of the kids tonight. I was taking care of Ru, Rini, the Strife's youngest daughter Miki who was now 4, Damien, and Marlene and Denzel. Although, Mar and Denny didn't really need to be watched over since they were 16 and 18.

"Yuffie, I will come back as soon as possible, alright?"

Sigh.

"Fine. But you better not be gone all night Valentine!"

Where was everyone going, you ask?

They were all doing something tonight. What are the odds huh? Everyone had plans on one certain night!

Pfft!

-

-

"Oh thank gawd! They're asleep!"

Marlene laughed quietly. "They are such a handful."

"Tell me about it. Your mom better be paying me some big gil, that's all I gotta say."

"_Denzel what did you do!?" Yuffie yelled, seeing the 4 children running around screaming and laughing. _

_Her and Marlene had gone to the store to pick up some food and had asked Denzel to watch them while they were gone._

"_Uh, you see... I just thought that if I gave them some sugar they would calm down."_

"_Denzel, you moron!" Marlene yelled, "Sugar makes them hyper, not calm!"_

_Denzel scratched the back of his head. "Heh, my bad."_

"Man, your boyfriend is dense!" I poured myself a drink.

"Mama?"

Ru came walking out with his blanket that he named "Wolly" that he carried everywhere.

I picked him up.

"What's up hon?"

I saw Denzel come and sit next to Marlene.

"I'm berry thirsty."

"Let's fix that then, Denny get me a glass of water pleeeease!"

He frowned at the nickname that I still call him but got the glass anyway.

"Thanks. Drink up lil man, you need to go back to sleep."

**10 Years**

"Mom, come on! We're gonna miss it!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'! Sheesh!"

I ran to the car dragging Ru with me. Running in heels sucks! I was going to be late for the Wedding! Shit! Shit! Shit!

Yup, I said wedding.

Our little Mar and Denzel were getting hitched today. And we were late!!!!

I ran in the church just in time! Vincent was there, and took Ru while I went to be one of the bridesmaids.

-

-

"Do you Denzel Strife take Marlene Wallace to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Marlene Wallace, take Denzel Strife to be your husband?"

"I do, forever."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

They smiled at each other and kissed.

I was crying, duh, along with Tifa and Barret. That big ol' teddy bear!

**15 Years**

"You're what!!!!?"

Oh shit! Poor Rini!

I was standing in the bar with Tifa, Damien and Rini.

"I- I- I'm pregnant!" The 16 year old wailed.

Now we were figuring out a way to tell Cloud.

Right on cue Spiky came in.

He stopped when he saw all of us. A scared Damien, a distressed Tifa and a crying Rini.

"What happened?" He asked. Rini cried some more.

"Now honey, I want you to give me your sword." Tifa said walking over to him.

He stepped back and narrowed his eyes.

Damn! Damien looked like he was gonna pass out!

I rubbed his arm a gave him a smile, which he thanked.

"Give me the sword Cloud."

He gave it to Teef reluctantly.

"Daddy..." Rini said getting up. She looked at Tifa and received a nod.

"I'm pregnant."

Holy Shiva! I have never seen Cloud glare at anyone like that since Sephiroth.

"What?" His teeth were grit.

I grabbed Damien's arm. "On the count of three, you run out of here."

His eyes widened.

"...1."

"I said I'm pregnant."

"...2."

"_**WHAT!?**_"

"3!!! Go!"

Cloud chased him out the door leaving us in the quiet bar.

Miki came out. "Damn sis, wouldn't that suck if Dad killed Damien and then your baby would be fatherless?"

"Miki!" Tifa scolded.

Instead of having brown hair and blue eyes like Rini, Miki had wine colored eyes and golden blonde hair. Rini looked a bit more like Teef and Miki looked a bit more like Spiky.

I loved Miki a lot too. She came over everyday to the Mansion to hang with Ru; since both of them had been the "runts", they had become good friends.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening." Rini moaned.

"Aw, don't worry Ri, we're all here for you." I said. The others nodded.

-

-

"How was work?" Vince asked.

I was sitting in the living room with him, while Ru was on the floor doing his homework.

"It was good. The bar closed early though since Cloud and Tifa found out Rini's pregnant." I said.

"What!!!?" Ru yelled. Vinnie looked equally surprised.

"Dang! She's only 16! She did it with Damien didn't she?"

"Yup."

Ru shook his head. "I knew they kicked Miki and I out of their room to get kinky!"

"**Hikaru!"**Vince and I scolded.

"Heh, sorry."

"You remind me much too much of your Mother." Vincent said.

"Hey!" I laughed punching his arm.

"Hey Mom, when are grandpa and grandma coming?" Ru asked.

"Well, seeing the situation their son's in, I'd say... a few hours."

**20 Years**

"Aw, my baby's growing up!" I cried.

Ru got out of my hug blushing. "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore."

"I know, I know! But you're my only child, am I not allowed to give you extra affection?" I pouted.

_Sigh._

"Fine, just stop fixing my hair with your spit."

"Deal! Now let's go tell your father!"

Nod.

-

-

"Okay Vince, if Cloud does anything crazy, don't pull Cerberus out on him!"

He nodded.

"Come on Ru."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be a wimp! At least you didn't impregnate her." I dragged my son and husband into the bar.

Rini was there with her 4 year old son Benji.

"Hi guys!" She greeted.

"Hi guys!" Benji mimicked.

"Hey. Ri, is your Mom and Dad here?" I asked.

"No, but Marlene is. She's in the bathroom though."

"When is everyone arriving?" Vince asked.

Rini looked at the clock. "Uhm, they should all be here any minute."

Marlene staggered into the room. Her stomach had gotten huge.

"Hey guys!" She smiled then sat down. "Good luck tonight Ru."

He smiled nervously. "Thanks, I'm pretty nervous."

Marlene waved it off as we all went to sit down. "Oh, don't be! This is your big night!" She huffed suddenly. "Where is Denzel? He's supposed to be here with some Ice cream."

I grinned and sat on Vincent's lap.

"How's she doing?" I asked, rubbing her stomach.

She smiled. "Actually, she is a they."

I blinked in surprise. "Twins!?"

Nod. "Boy and a girl."

"Aw, Mar, that's great!"

"Congratulations Marlene." Vincent said.

"Thank you." She replied sitting Benji next to her.

-

-

After the gang was all here I turned to Vincent.

"I love you." I told him.

He kissed my forehead, then my eyelids, then my lips.

"I love you also."

I heard Ru clear his throat. It was still loud. He cleared his throat again, and I was gonna yell to the room to shut up, but Miki beat it to me.

"HEY EVERYBODY! QUIET DOWN!"

I don't know where Miki gets her fiesty personality from.

Silence.

"Uh, thank you everyone for coming. I also want to thank my Grandparents." He gestured to Cid and Shera, who smiled in return.

"And I want to thank my parents, and all of you for being my family."

Aww, I was so proud of him!

He turned to Miki and got down on one knee.

There were a number of gasps in the Bar.

"Oh my..." Miki started.

"Miki Strife. You have been my best friend since we were kids; And you always stood up for me when I was bullied at school..." He paused and continued. "We see each other everyday, and I just couldn't bear it if I went a day without seeing your face."

She started crying and I saw Cloud get less protective with each word Ru spoke.

"I- I know we barely admitted our feelings to each other a year ago, but I don't want the rest of my life without you in it..." He grabbed a box out of his pocket.

"W- will you be my wife?" He asked.

She hiccuped. "Well, DUH!"

He smiled relieved and picked her up and kissed her.

Congratulations were thrown around left and right.

I looked at the room around me, while leaning on Vincent. There was a never ending flow of love.

Tifa and Cloud, Barret and Elmyra, Marlene and Denzel, Rini and Damien, Shera and Cid, Ru and Miki, Tseng and Elena. Everyone was family, even the people who weren't settled down with another person yet. Reeve, Nanaki, Reno, Rude, Shelke. The children, Benji, Elena's daughter Sophie, Marlene's unborn children.

We were all a huge family, stuffed with undying love for each other.

I turned to Vincent. "His proposal was almost as good as yours."

His lips twitched.

"I believe it would be, since I taught him how to do it."

I laughed out loud.

Figures our son would need lessons on women.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you Vinnie?" I asked leaning my chin on his chest.

"Everyday... Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked.

"Hmmm, maybe you should refresh my memory."

Chuckle.

"I love you Yuffie Valentine."

Grin.

"I love you too Vincent."

We kissed.

Even though I've almost died countless of times with AVALANCHE, I just totally love my life!

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**DONE! **

**Thank you reviewers!!!!! Gives donuts to everyone that reviewed to this Fic and the WID,BAN?**

**You all rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
